1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cylinder-based vacuum processing system and a method of making the same, and, in one embodiment, to a tubing or rolled ring forging-based chamber wall.
2. Discussion of the Background
Known manufacturers have traditionally built process chambers and robotic transfer chambers of plasma processing systems from billets of material, i.e. blocks of aluminum. Those chambers are built at considerable cost due to both the cost of the original material and the cost of machining. In fact, a large portion of the original material often becomes waste in the machining process. For example, the total cost for manufacturing a chamber suitably sized for 200 mm substrate processing can exceed $25K when using the aforementioned fabrication practices.